Valinex, Queen of the Greatmanes
Valinex, Queen Mare of the Greatmanes Mythic Mythical Horse CR 8/MR 4 ''' N Large Animal(Mythic) '''Init: +11; Senses: Low-Light Vision, Scent, Perception +16 Defense AC: 25 (-1size, +7 Dex, +1 Dodge, +8 Nat) HP: 182 (10d8+110) Fort '''+19, Ref +16, Will +12 '''Defensive Abilites: DR 5/Epic, Protected by Nature, Second Save ' ' Offense Speed: 80ft Note: Valinex can reach 64 mph normally, and can sustain this speed for over a minute before needing to make constitution checks. Melee: Bite +20 (2d6+12), 2 Hoofs +21 (1d8+18) Space: '''10ft '''Reach: 5ft Special Attacks: Mythic Power 4/day(Surge +1d8), Powerful Blows(Hoof), Thundering Charge Statistics STR '''34 DEX 24 CON''' 32''' INT 2 '''WIS 21''' CHA''' 16 BAB +'''7 CMB +'20(+22 vs. Bull Rush, Overrun)' CMD:' 30(34 vs. Trip, 32 vs. Bull Rush, Overrun) '''Feats:' Acrobatic Steps, Dodge, Endurance(M), Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Nimble Moves, Run(M), Vital Strike, Weapon Focus(Hoof) Skills: '''Acrobatics +13(+23 Jump), Perception +16, Swim +6 '''Racial Bonuses: +10 Acrobatics(Jump), +4 Perception Special Qualities: Display of Constitution, Queen of Horses, Trek of Fire Queen of Horses: Valinex is the queen of the Greatmanes, her presence inspires horses. All horses within 30ft of Valinex gain a +2 morale bonus on attacks and saves, as well as a +4 bonus on Constitution checks. Valinex can expend one use of mythic power as an immediate action to give one horse within 30ft also benefits from her surge on one roll. Protected by Nature: Valinex, as the queen of horses, is protected by the gods of nature. She has a +2 insight bonus to her attacks and saves. As a swift action, she can spend one mythic power to gain an insight bonus to her AC equal to her wisdom modifier for 4 rounds. Trek of Fire: Valinex can spend 2 points of mythic power to cover 1000 leagues (3000 miles) in a day. While using this ability, she isn’t affected by terrain and gains the benefit of the Airwalk spell, leaving a trail of fire behind her visible up to a mile away. This fire trail lasts for 1d4 minutes after she passes and does 5d6 fire damage to creatures caught in it, Reflex save DC 26 for half. Creatures that fail their save also catch on fire. Valinex can spend all of her mythic points and give this ability to all horses within 20 ft of her. She can only use this ability once per week. Valinex is the first of the Greatmanes, possibly the first horse ever created by the gods of nature. Her mane and tail drag along the ground behind her when she isn’t running. Her color is a burning red and she stands 8 ft tall at the shoulder. She easily weighs 2000 pounds. Stories are told of Valinex coming to heroes in times of great need and carrying them vast distances, leaving trails of fire. Her very presence brings unstoppable vigor and strength to nearby horses. She has never been tamed and refuses to be saddled. Creatures that attempt to control of harm her find a painful death beneath the hoofs of her and her herd.